the_unwantedfandomcom-20200214-history
Docking In London
This episode was written by Tessa411 Plot Lydia, Aylah, Adien, Joseph and Cody land in London. Where they hope to find Tyson at London and stay there for a while. Tyson has made friends with four other people who befriended him when he came to London those people are Alex Mendoza, Sophia Ortega, Kaleb Summers, & Opal Reese. Plus an ex-military solider named Shawn "Caleb" Angel takes in Lydia while the Fryer family give there other house to the Wu's & the Wu's decide to take in everyone that was on board the ship & anyone else that is Unwanted. They also take in the Fryer's Daughter Jasmine & her boyfriend Lucas. Also 2 more people from an orphange Jordan Carver & Will Atwood meet & befriend all the other Unwanted. Cast *Taylor Momsen as Lydia Cook *Jake T Austin as Cody Wallace *Taylor Lautner as Joseph Abrams *Oren Williams as Tyson Jameson *Max Schneider as Adien Watkins *Tristin Mays as Aylah Collins *Ashley Argota as Grace Wu *Lucy Liu as Zora Wu *Zayn Malik as Alex Mendoza *Nina Dobrev as Sophia Ortega *Ansel Elgort as Kaleb Summers *Rebecca Black as Opal Reese *Matt Cohen as Shawn "Caleb" Angel *Peyton List as Jasmine Fryer *Ross Lynch as Lucas Pinner *Berglund (Daven) as Jordan Carver *Will Poulter as Will Atwood Story "We are about to dock on London in about 4 hours all passengers who are going to London please use the 3rd floor."said the captain. Aylah woke Lydia up for she can tell that she was really tired. They were roomates. Lydia woke up in a frown "This was the worst sleep I ever took I think I gonna get sick. Lydia grown." Don't worry we are about to get off this boat in about four hours. said Aylah Aylah put a change of her clothes. Where you going said Lydia barely awake Oh I am going to get breakfast said Aylah suspiciously. Umm can you bring me some said Lydia Um..ok sleeping beauty she giggled. Meanwhile...... Cody,Adien and Joseph went to breakfast and sat and ate.They were all quiet until Adien spoke So why are all of you going to Paris if I can ask again. Cody looked at Joseph. Well we came here to help Lydia find her friend although Cody stopped. All three of us have a weird relationship. Were just here to help Lydia find her so call friend Tyson said Joseph disappointingly "Why did you say so call friend" said Adien Well we came all the way to London and she still has not called us her friend. Bummer! Adien said with a grin. I never told anyone this except for Aylah but I went to London to start a new life. What do you mean? They both said worried Aylah is my only fr....fr...fr..friend Adien said with tears Do you consider us friends said Cody Kinda Adien said Well of course I do he said trying to forget he said Kinda We better get packing Adien said trying to change the topic. We don't even have that much stuff but ok said Joseph confusingly Meanwhile ...... Aylah went to get breakfast she was so hungry she ate hers there. She got Lydia's food and walk to her room when she passed by Adien,Cody and Joseph door she knocked. Joseph open the door. Can Adien and I talk she said unpateintly Um...ok he opened the door. Aylah said Adien with a grin. We got to talk she laid Lydia's food on the little table. Please excuse us boys Aylah said. They walked to the bathroom "What wrong" Adien said Are we staying at London because I can't I am sorry Adien Actually Aylah I was planning to. But....give me two days then we can find a ship and go home… They talked more and more for about a hour. Cody and Joseph waited and waited. Meanwhile Lydia was fully wake she was worried for Aylah had been gone for 2 hours. Lydia got dress and kinda stole things from her room and packed her very little belongings. Aylah walked in the room sadly Where had you been Aylah do you realize we will dock in 1:45 minutes. Said Lydia So said Ayllah Wheres my food said Lydia Here Aylah handed Lydia the plate Sweet hot peppers its cold ! Said Lydia Oops Aylah grinned Anyway we have to find Tyson said Lydia Wow I have never seen anyone that in love Aylah said with a grin. He was my only friend Lydia said sadly. Don't worry I am your friend and if Tyson breaks your heart I will crush him said Aylah Lydia laughed they talked for about 1 hour Wow look at the time us girl can start a conversation they giggled Cody, Joseph, Zora, Grace, Adien, Lydia and Aylah meet each other at the third floor. Ready love said Cody smiling Yeah said Lydia and kissed Cody on the cheek thank you she said Cody froze I can't believe we are getting of early said Grace I have bad news said Zora the place I am staying only has room for 2 more but I do know someone who has an empty home. The famous rich Fryer's. I know where Jasmine the daughter is she can give you a deal if you say you know me said Zora. Aylah and I will go with you said Adien. I don't care about homes I want Tyson said Lydia Cody, Lydia, & I will find the Fryers,said Joseph Where can we find the Fryers at said Joseph Jasmine and Chris are pretty much the nice ones their parents are freaks said Grace Zora looked at Grace with a be respectful look, You can find her at the London diner just 2 miles away when we get off. They all waited in line to get off for about a hour. Thanks Zora and Grace cya later said Lydia. They walked to the London Diner so where is this Jasmine girl said Cody I am thinking she is a kid said Joseph Just ask every girl in here said Lydia rushing Um...excuse me ma'am are you Jasmine Fryer said Cody No but she is over there said the women. Hello Jasmine we are friends with Grace and Zora Wu they told us that you have a house for sale said Joseph Yes I do said Jasmine but how can I know that I can trust you said Jasmine We are friends with Zora and Grace Wu said Lydia We will see about that and Jasmine called Zora Wu Looks like you are said Jasmine So how much will you give it to us said Cody They all pull out there wallet I have 15 dollars Lydia said I have 10 said Joseph I have 25 said Cody Don't Worry have it said Jasmine What that's your parents house I am sure they want the money said Cody I abandon my parents when they abandon the house not only that I am unwanted cried Jasmine They all sat down said all said at the same time "We are too" Let me show y'all the house i trust you. Said Jasmine smiling Jasmine showed them the house. This is a resort Lydia said It can only 10 it people said Jasmine that's all we need said Joseph Meanwhile they all walked around London with Jasmine. Omg this is my favorite store lets go in said Jasmine. Lydia was walking when she tripped over a rack. A girl caught her Thanks said Lydia Your welcome said the girl I am Jordan and This is Will said Jordan Thanks let just say bad thing happen to me giggled Lydia Were from a orphanage were pretty much unwanted said Will Would you like to come with us and hang said Jasmine We have to find Tyson you remember said Lydia Yeah yeah yeah they all said (except Jordan and Will) I can't go I am looking for my boy I mean best friend said Jasmine nervously ok said Joseph Ok do you want to come with Jordan and Will said Cody Sure said Jordan They walked down the street to find Tyson Hey that hat looks familiar said Lydia. Lydia walks up to the guy with the hat Lydia said Are you.... the guy stopped Lydia and kissed her Lydia slapped him Ouch it's me Tyson what are you doing here Lydia said Tyson There were people behind him these are my friends Alex, Sophia, Kaleb, & Opal. These are my friends by the way said Tyson. Am I still your friend said Lydia. Actually I consider us more Cody stopped him by saying Anyway Lydia and Tyson stared at each other. I think there in love whisper's Jordan. They stared at each other. Then Tyson said Can I stay with you babe said Tyson me and my friends said Tyson. No problem said Lydia. Can we stay with you said Will . yup said Lydia. Where are you going to stay then said Joseph. Please can we not be unlimited. We from a orphanage and Ms. Griffin have problem said Jordan making her finger to circle around her head trying to say she is coco. Can we stay say Alex we are homeless. They all squealed Please Please. Lydia ran away in tears and went to the diner. She sat down crying and a man came up to her what's wrong "I came all the way to London and Tyson just" said Lydia and then stopped "I know Tyson sweetheart your welcome to stay with me" said the man I am Shawn. Lydia call Tyson "Do you know Shawn I am at the diner he offered my a stay" cheered Lydia with still tears in her eyes. He is safe babe are you ok said Tyson. Fine I will be back once I pack up" said Lydia. She hung up. My house is 15 miles away here is some money use it to ride a limo to my house which is 103 De Lance Road said Shawn. Ok said Lydia Thanks. She huged Shawn. Suddenly Jasmine walked in with a guy not noticing Lydia. They sat down and talked and ate for about a hour. They kept on kissing each other on the lips when they was bout to leave Lydia said Hey Jasmine. Oh Hi Said Jasmine . How long was your here said Jasmine. I am Lucas Pinner said Lucas. Nice to meet you and the important question is are you girlfriend and boyfriend Lydia said in a sassy way. Um...fine it is don't tell a soul said Jasmine seriously . Don't worry said Lydia. Have you found Tyson. Yup said Jasmine meanwhile after Lydia unpacked her stuff in Shawn's House. The Unwanted Celebrated The End